


Holding Hands- Day 1

by justpxxchy



Series: 20 Day OT3 prompts!!! [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy
Summary: Kageyama being socially awkward.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: 20 Day OT3 prompts!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884652
Kudos: 147





	Holding Hands- Day 1

Holding hands in a three-way relationship got difficult, much like sleeping, and cuddling. 

Sometimes it would be just Tobio and Tooru outside, like today.

It was a bright summer day, the sun was beating down and the leaves were green on the trees. Tooru reached for Tobios hand, and him being awkward, asked Tooru;

“What are you doing?” He asked him. Tooru blushed.

“Sorry, I didn’t-“

“No. No it’s fine. I’m just- just not used to it.”

“Tobio-Chan you’re so cute!”


End file.
